Disney Songs, Naruto Style
by Oathkeeper52489
Summary: Every story has a little bit of a music, whether in the background or the main character belting out a couple notes. Come on in and read about some of the most memorable moments with a song accompanying it. Everything from Sasuke's "Let It Die," Akatsuki's "We've Got A Dream," to Naruto's "I Just Can't Wait to be Kage!" Leave a suggestion in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Let It Die

By: Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke's done with Konoha. They don't matter to his true goal as an avenger. He has to get stronger to kill his brother, Itachi. Only Orochimaru can give him the power he seeks.

Now Sasuke stands alone in the Valley of the End. He looks around before beginning softly.

"The sun glows bright on the water today

Not a shinobi to be seen

A deserted plane of isolation

And it looks like I'm the Kage

The wind is howling

Like this raging storm inside

Couldn't hold it back, no I never tried

Don't let them in, don't let them try

Be the heartless ninja you always have to be

Conceal, that's the deal, don't let them know

As I go

Let it die, let it die

Let all those memories go

Let it die, let it die

Turn my back and leave my home

I don't care

What my teammates think

Let my Chidori rage on

Those saps always bothered me anyway."

Naruto and Sakura couldn't reach him here. He's finally done with them and how they held him back. They can't keep him from going into the darkness. This was always what he wanted. Sasuke smiles to himself as he continues.

"It's funny how some distance

Only makes my hatred grow

And all those bonds that once held me

Are all finally gone

It's time to see what my Sharingan can do

To push my limits and rage through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it die, let it die

I am one with lightning and fire

Let it die, let it die

Naruto will never walk by my side

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let my Chidori rage on!"

Sasuke sees Naruto across the valley staring at him yelling about some foolish bonds. That fool can't seriously think that they were ever equals. That knucklehead served one purpose, to be his friend to hurdle over in strength. Only an obstacle to take out on the way to killing Itachi.

There is only one thing left to do to get this jerk to leave him alone. Sasuke rushes at Naruto with his lightning gathering in his hand as he says,

"My power channels from within to my hand

My soul is blackening like the sky above

And one thought finalizes like a fire blast

I'm never going back

Squad 7's in the past!"

Naruto falls to the ground along with Sasuke's headband. Rain begins to fall down around the two. Sasuke looks down at his old teammate before looking back at the sky. He softly finishes,

"Let it die, let it die

When I finally rise to my brother's level

Let it die, let it die

That small light in my soul is gone

Here I stand

In this pouring storm

Let my Chidori rage on

Konoha always bothered me anyway."

With that, Sasuke leaves down his road into darkness.

XXXXXXX

I really wanted to do "Let It Go" with Sasuke because it fits the time when he leaves Konoha.

Next I plan on doing "I've Got a Dream" with the Akatsuki but please leave suggestions in the reviews.

I hope you enjoyed and check out my story featuring Boruto's generation called The Will Burns On. Fav, Follow, and Review!

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

We've Got A Dream

By: The Akatsuki

Sasori was just defeated and Deidera had made his way back to the Akatsuki base. It was peaceful none the less until...

Pain walks into the main living space where all the Akatsuki were gathered at various chairs and sofas.

He clears his throat and says," We have a new member."

Pain steps aside to reveal a man in an orange mask. The new guy waves and says," Hello! I'm Tobi!"

Zetsu appears and says," Tobi's a good boy!" Well the black side of him disagreed but that lacked importance.

Konan steps beside Pain and says," If you have any questions, Tobi, feel free to ask now with everyone present."

"What's your dream?"

Everyone stares at Tobi before looking over at Pain.

Pain sighs and begins,

"I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could kill an army

And violence wise, my killings aren't the cleanest

But despite my evil looks

And my temper, and ear piercings

I've always yearned to rule the Great Nations

Can't you see me killing all of the civilians?

Spilling the blood from their bodies

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer instincts and how I'm ready

Cause way down inside

We've got a dream."

Kisame and Zetsu begin calling out,

"We've got a dream!

We've got a dream!"

Itachi nods and begins,

"See I'm not as cruel and vicious as I seem

Though I did do a number

If you count the amount of dead brothers

Like everybody else

We've got a dream."

Tobi was so excited at this point he could barely contain himself. It was like hearing a million stories from great villains that are so chummy with each other! A circle of friends!

Kisame takes the next part with,

"I've got scars, lumps, and bruises

Plus some water here that oozes

And let's not mention my unruly height

But despite my extra gills

And my precious chakra sucking sword

I really want to make a deep connection

Can't you see me gutting out some shinobi

Blowing their guts down a stream

Though I'm a really good fighter

A bit of a disgusting blighter

Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

We've got a dream!"

This time Hidan and Kakazu end up belting out,

"We've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

We've got a dream!"

Konan nods and smiles as she sings,

"I know that one day we'll reign supreme

Though Pain's face leaves people screaming

The man is still there dreaming

Like everybody else

We've got a dream!"

Hidan wraps an arm around Tobi and says,

"Zetsu would like to live in a forest

Konan did all this interior design

Sasori was a mime

Kakazu's Justus are sublime

Itachi knits

Kakazu sews

Sasori's old puppet shows

Zetsu here collects human heads!"

Tobi squeals with delight and points at Deidera saying," What's your part in the dream?!"

Deidera sneers and says," I don't have one."

Pain gives him the death glare and Deidera quickly starts,

"I have dreams like you, no really

Just less feelsy and more ka-boomy

I started out in a place very sunny

In a simple temple that I owned

In my artistic mind alone

Surrounded by piles of paint!"

Tobi then goes,

"I've got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"I just want to see Kakashi!"

"Whaat?"

Tobi still continues on, confusing those on who hides behind the mask, singing,

"And with every passing hour

I'm obtaining new power

Like all you folks

I've got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

Everyone has joined in at this point and continues onward,

"So our differences ain't

Really that extreme

We're one big team!

They call us-

Sick

Sadistic

And grotesquely optimistic!

Cause way deep down inside

We've got a dream!"

Everyone takes a short pause before going on,

"Yes way down deep inside

We've got a dream

Yeah!"

Tobi begins jumping up and down as he says," Is everyday like this?"

Itachi shakes his head and says," Not really. Usually it's quite dull."

Zetsu walks beside Tobi and says," Don't worry, you'll have a good time here."

"One day Tobi will troll you all!"

Everyone turns to Tobi and he says," Just kidding!"

People laugh before going on their various ways to polish weapons, kill people, you know, the usual.

XXXXXXX

I hope that you all enjoyed! It was fun to have this as Tobi's opening debut to the Akatsuki.

By the way Pain is making me, no, kindly suggesting that this "did not" happen and none of the Akatsuki sing as they are too busy killing people. Yeah ;)

Next song will be Naruto and he will be singing," I Just Can't Wait to be Kage!"

Fav, Follow, and Review! Include characters or songs you want me to use!

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"I Just Can't Wait to be Kage!"

By: Naruto Uzumaki

It was almost the end of the Academy days as the exam to become a Genin was coming soon. Iruka decided to spend the day talking with the kids and asking them about what they hope to achieve as shinobi.

Iruka stands at his podium and has called on every student except for a certain knucklehead student.

"So what is your dream, Naruto?" The brunette teacher says.

Naruto puts a fist in the air and says," I want to be the Hokage!"

Everyone in class started laughing while Iruka just sweat dropped. This kid leading the village was basically the equivalent to having no structure at all.

Iruka says," So you want to be the Hokage, do you?"

Naruto nods excitedly as he jumps on his desk and begins,

"I'm going to be a mighty Kage

So enemy shinobi beware!"

Iruka sighs and goes,

"Well I have never seen a Kage with such weird hair."

Naruto sticks a tongue out and continues,

"I'm going to be the best ninja

Like no Kage was before

I'm working on my ninjutsu

Not to mention my kunai toss!"

Iruka shakes his head and goes,

"That's not a very inspiring debut."

The blonde belts out,

"I just can't wait to be Kage!"

All the kids watch with amusement at the slight argument between Naruto and Iruka sensei. It's a very funny thing to watch.

Naruto smiles and goes up to the front of the room as he sings,

"No one saying do this!"

Iruka attempts to stop the boy,

"Now when I said that-"

"No one saying be here!"

"What I meant was-"

"No one saying stop that!"

"What you don't realize-"

"No one saying see here

Free to do whatever all day!"

Iruka let's out a frustrated sigh and goes,

"That's definitely out."

"We're going to do it all my way!"

Iruka puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and says,

"I think it's time you and I had a heart to heart."

Mizuki walks into the classroom and goes,

"Kage don't need advice from little Chunin for a start."

Even Mizuki was going against Iruka?! What is going on today? Does Mizuki have something in mind for Naruto?

Iruka shakes his head as he goes,

"If there is where the village is headed

Count me out

Out of a job

Out of my Chunin jacket

I wouldn't hang around

This child is becoming such a nuisance by the day!"

Naruto grabs a piece of chalk and draws a line to the left as he says,

"Oh I just can't wait to be Kage

Everybody look left!"

Everyone in the room turns to the left and out to the windows.

"Everyone look right!"

The class looks to the right, a bit confused at why they were listening to this knucklehead.

"Everywhere you look I'm

In the spotlight!"

Then Naruto does his Sexy Jutsu and Iruka hits the boy on the back of the head as he goes,

"Knock it off!"

The kids in the classroom begin,

"Let every shinobi know the boy has a dream

Let's hear it for these new generation teams

It's going to a weird new age!"

Naruto jumps on Iruka's desk and says,

"Oh, I just can't wait to be Kage!"

"Oh, he just can't wait to be Kage!"

"Oh, I just can't wait-"

"Just can't wait-"

"To be the Kage!"

Iruka let's out a sigh and tries to get his class back in order as he says," I decided that we are going to have a lesson today."

Shikamaru sighs and says," What a drag."

Iruka says," We will learn about the Hokage of the village once again and their backgrounds."

Naruto perks up and says," The Hokage?!"

Iruka face palms at his decision for a lesson. He should have taught them about chakra for the umpteenth time.

XXXXXXX

This was fun to right and I really liked it as it fit Naruto's energy, not to mention his dream. So don't forget to leave suggestions in the reviews as I was happy to get one for the song "We Are One," from Lion King with Naruto's son and daughter and I will start working on that soon.

Next song will be Kakashi as he sings a parody of "Be A Man," from Mulan called "Be A Ninja."

Please Fav, Follow, and Review!

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll Make A Ninja Out Of You."

By: Kakashi Hatake

It's time for the Fourth Great Ninja War. All the nations and villages have banded together in an effort to take down the masked man who is supposedly Madara. It was crazy to see how the people put their different grudges aside in an effort to save humanity.

Kakashi is currently looking over his troops. Nothing too special, yes he did have Lee, Sakura, and others among them. These troops were so jittery and nervous, there was no way they could win like this.

Kakashi quickly begins,

"Let's get down to business

To defeat, Madara

Did they send me Chunin

When I asked, for Jounin?"

Some of the troops shuffle about in their nervousness state. This guy was kind of intimidating but he had the right to be like that due to the imposing chaos.

Kakashi walks down the line of men and goes,

"You're the weakest men I ever saw

And you can bet you'll die very soon

Though we must protect Naruto!"

Okay, that was scary. Most of the ninja were kind of questioning the battle they were fighting. Surely they would win...right? The gray haired shinobi makes the troops hurry into the trees toward the first battle.

The partial Sharingan wielder continues,

"As we leap through the forest

With chakra focused to our feet

Once we find Kabuto

We are sure to win

That guy is pale and pathetic

And he doesn't have a clue

How much his technique ticks me off!"

Yeah, resurrecting the dead is just plain wrong. To make people see their dead friends and family just makes Kakashi sick. It would be like someone bringing back his dad or Obito.

Sai goes,

"I'm never going to quit in this."

Shikamaru says,

"Say goodbye to being lazy."

Tenten sighs,

"I was really a fool for not training."

Kiba smiles as he says,

"I'm going to try my best!"

Sakura sighs,

"Maybe I could do something."

Lee strikes his 'Nice Guy' pose as he says,

"Now I really wish I knew ninjutsu!"

The whole army joins in,

"Be a ninja

You must be swift as a coursing Rasengan

With all the force of a great Chidori

With all the strength of a burning will

And mysterious like that masked man!"

The battles begin and everyone is taking casualties. Soon Kakashi rallies the troops and moves to the main battlefield. Then Kakashi sees that masked man and something stirs within him. Could this man be...?

Kakashi shakes his head and goes,

"Time is racing towards us

Till the end arrives

Heed my every order

And we might survive!"

Then it all happens so fast for Kakashi. Naruto and Killer Bee enter the battlefield, the masked man is not Madara as Madara is resurrected, the Kage are brought back to help the Shinobi Alliance, and he finds himself faced with his old friend he thought dead.

Kakashi says,"Obito Uchiha."

Obito says,"If you wish to call me by that name, go ahead. It no longer holds any meaning."

Kakashi shakes his head and says," Why until now..."

Obito says," Whether or not I survived is irrelevant, but of course, if I had to say why it would be because you let Rin die."

Kakashi's eyes go wide with recognition. He never meant for Rin to die so long ago.

Obito smiles and says," You should stop making that face Kakashi."

"Aren't you going to blame me?" Kakashi says.

Obito shakes his head and begins,

"You're not suited for my revenge

So I don't need you

How could I, trust in you

Again!"

Kakashi rushes forward and goes,

"Be a ninja

I must be there for my friends

And break every single rule

With this burning will of fire

And I won't let all these deaths go in vain!"

The rest of the battle passes if a flash. Kakashi and Obito find themselves working on the same side once again and about to die. Rin gives them both the strength to save Naruto and Sasuke, both ready to die for the new generation. Then Obito pulls out one last Kamui and saves Kakashi again. The Uchiha finds himself dying with his friend kneeling beside him. Fate has a way of repeating itself.

Obito holds onto one hand of Kakashi's as he lays on the ground dying. Kakashi's emotions threaten to make him spill over with tears.

Obito gives a smile and finishes,

"Be a ninja

You must lead on for the new generation

With all the wisdom to keep all nations united

And continue to pass on the will of fire

And never forget that you're my best friend."

His hand goes slack in Kakashi's grip. Kakashi stands up and looks at his friend that saved him from the darkness when he was younger. Kakashi finally got to see him and repay his debt by freeing him from the darkness blinding him. Then Kakashi notices one thing about his friend that stands out the most.

Obito died with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXX

Okay that was pretty sad of an ending and I only planned for this to take place in like training for the war...then this happened.

I hope you enjoyed! Next will be the last one I do before posting the requests (Hinata is finished but I have this other chapter first).

Next chapter is Jiraya with "One Last Hope," from Hercules! Warning as it will be sad like this one was at the end.

Fav, Follow, and Review please! Don't forget to leave suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Song: "One Last Hope."

By: Jiraya

So Jiraya wasn't planning on taking on any other apprentices. He had taught Nagato and Minato...then there was this kid. Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto looks at Jiraya and says," So you're going to train me, right!?"

Jiraya runs a hand through his hair and says," Look, the Akatsuki are after you and you do need to be trained more. You are only are safe for about three years."

The blonde boy looks up and says," So that's a yes?"

The legendary Sanin starts,

"You want to be a ninja kid

Well, whoop de do

I've been around the block before

With blockheads just like you."

Naruto crosses his arms and says," I am not a blockhead. I need to be a better, stronger ninja so I can get Sasuke back!"

Jiraya shakes his head and continues,

"Each of my students, a disappointment

Pain for which there isn't an ointment

So much for my efforts

Though a kid of Minato's is

Asking me to jump into the fray

My answer is two words!"

Tsunade walks up behind her old teammate and punches his over the head. She says," Do it or else you won't be walking ever again."

Jiraya's eyes go wide as he quickly continues,

"O.K.

You win

Oh Kami

Oy Ve!"

So they left Konoha and decided to train while keeping an eye out for the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Jiraya takes Naruto to an old training ground of his on the borders of the land of fire. He sets up some training dummies and some traps for Naruto.

The older man goes on,

"I've given up hope that someone would come along

A shinobi who'd rise above

Not fall below

The kind who helps citizens

Won't settle for evil

And is pretty civil

But no! I get a rookie!"

Naruto goes until he lays on the ground panting. The same routine over and over for the past two weeks. Jiraya was impressed with the kid's ability to never give up, it takes a lot of guts.

Naruto notices his sensei writing in a book and says," So what have you been doing all this time?"

Jiraya sighs and snaps his book shut as he sings,

"I've been out to Iwa pal, my ambition gone

Content to spend my lazy days with writing

But you need an adviser

A Jounin, but wiser

A good pervert Sanin

And no

I'm not just a bum!"

A whole year finally passes and the growth with Naruto is insane. Jiraya now sees the boy as almost an equal. His growth is not only in strength but in mind as well.

Naruto pulls out the new clothes Jiraya got him, a black and orange jacket with matching pants, and says," Why did you get me all this? Not that I'm complaining, Pervy Sage."

Jiraya smiles and goes,

"I'm down to one last hope

And I hope it's you

Though, kid, you're not exactly

A dream come true

I've trained enough slackers

Who never survived my time

You're my one last hope

So you'll have to do!"

Naruto nods as he goes,

"Shinobi have faced the odds

And ended up as legends

Don't believe the haters

They're just jealous they aren't greater!"

They both return to the village finally after a total of two and a half years. Jiraya was sad to have the time end. The boy had really grown on him. He is Naruto's godfather, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him.

After some routine missions, Tsunade tells Jiraya to head out and find the Akatsuki leader. Naruto is headed out at the same time with Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, to find Uchiha Itachi.

It makes Jiraya sad to see his pupil leaving on another mission without him. Jiraya hasn't spent a lot of time with him recently and he has a bad feeling about this mission...

Kakashi sighs as he leans against the gates of Konoha with rain pouring down.

The lazy shinobi says," We got stuck with some lousy weather, huh?"

Naruto excitedly says," Everyone move out!"

Kiba shakes his head as he says," I think the rain might help our residential hot-head cool off."

Jiraya puts one hand on Naruto's shoulder and goes,

"To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art

Like writing a masterpiece, it's a work of heart

It takes more than jutsu

Comes down to that will in you

You have to continue to grow

And show what you've got!"

With that he leaves and heads out to find the leader of the Akatsuki. Then it all happens so fast.

Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, is one of his past students. It's Nagato and Konan, using the body of their friend Yahiko as a weapon of merciless death. Jiraya can feel his heart split in two. This was never how he imagined these kids to grow up.

There was no mercy for the Sanin. Pain came at Jiraya ready to kill...and he was dying.

Jiraya was passing out from the blood loss and all he could hear was ringing in his ears. He thought he failed everyone. His life was full of failures and he wanted to die like a true shinobi, a death to overcome his failures in life. Jiraya couldn't save his friend. He failed his student and his teacher.

Pathetic. This wasn't how his tale was supposed to end. Writing this story...it's been a waste of time.

Wait a second. Not a complete failure. Minato told him what a great story he wrote and that Kushina wanted to name their son after the main character of his story. Jiraya named Naruto!

So many things have plagued Jiraya for so long, but Naruto managed to help Jiraya overcome his sadness. Naruto would never give up, not when against Kabuto, against Gaara, and most importantly, Sasuke. If Naruto can fight this hatred in the world then so can Jiraya.

Never go back on your word and never give up, no matter how bad it gets, that's his ninja way.

Jiraya is supposed to be his teacher so he can't go out like this! Because-

The student's ninja way should be the master's too! Right Naruto!?

Jiraya manages to lift himself up and write a dying message to send back to Konoha. Never give up, that was the choice Jiraya made. Naruto, he's the destined child, Jiraya can feel it! The rest is up to the knucklehead ninja Jiraya loves like his own son!

Pain tilts his head to the side and says," I was certain his heart had stopped."

Jiraya finds himself falling into the depths of the ocean after one last attack from Pain. This ending seems a little better. The frog at the bottom of the well drifts off into the great ocean.

Yep...pretty honorable...pretty darn honorable.

Jiraya thinks to himself as he shuts his eyes,

"I'm down to one last shot

And my last high note

Before that blasted Akatsuki

Destroys my goals

My dreams are on you, kid

Go make them come true

Climb that uphill slope

Keep pushing that envelope

You're my one last hope

And, kid, it's up to you!"

It's time to put down his pen. Oops, right...He needs a title for the next book...let's see...ah got it. Jiraya smiles to himself, determined to see this through till the end with a smile.

The Tale Of Uzumaki Naruto

Perfect.

XXXXXXXX

I know you probably wouldn't believe me but I cried after finishing this and reading it over. Jiraya was the worst death for me in the entire series, right up there with Neji and Itachi and Asuma.

Next up is Hinata with "Reflection," from Mulan. I have another song planned for Itachi and Sasuke but it's in the works still.

Tell me what you think in the reviews! Did this make you cry? The tiniest bit sad?

Fav, Follow, Review, and suggest ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

"Reflection"

By: Hinata Hyuuga

Pain had attacked Konoha. The village was in ruins and no one come close to the man's power. Hinata knew she was helpless to stop this man but she couldn't stand just doing nothing.

Then Naruto came back to the village. Hinata's heart leaped at the sight of the blonde boy who she secretly loved. He could stand up to Pain, Hinata knew he could.

Another attack rocks the village and glass is scattered around Hinata. She looks around and sees a reflection of herself and another showing a reflection of Naruto fighting Pain. Things started out well for Naruto but now he was pinned on the ground.

Hinata picks up a piece of glass and goes,

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect ninja

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be,

I'm not meant to play this part?"

Hinata throws the glass and stands up. She doesn't want to lose Naruto. He is so close to her and she has always felt this way. Someone has to help no matter how stubborn Naruto is with not wanting anyone to interfere in his battle against Pain.

She takes a deep breath and steels herself with this decision. She takes off sprinting for the battlefield. 'Just hang in there, Naruto,' Hinata thinks to herself. This time, she will fight.

Down on the battlefield, Pain lifts an arm out to pick up Naruto as he says," It's time for us to go."

Then the Hyuuga appears behind Pain and catches him off guard. Hinata slams down a fist in the ground in front of Naruto causing Pain to jump back. Hinata examines Naruto and sees metal rods restricting him. 'How cruel,restricting Naruto's movements with those rods.'

Hinata locks eyes with Pain and says," I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!"

Pain tilts his head to the side and says," Reinforcements?"

Naruto shouts at Hinata,"Why did you come here? Just run, you can't win!"

"No. I'm just being selfish now."

The blonde's eyes go wide as he says," What's that mean, Hinata? Don't put yourself in danger like this!"

Hinata shakes her head and says," I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you, Naruto. I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before I had a chance to start. I nearly took the wrong path so many times that I lost count."

She shuts her eyes as she says,"But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you, wanting to catch up, walk with you forever. You changed me, Naruto. Your smiling face saved me, Naruto."

Naruto looks up at her with admiration as she continues,"That's why, I'm not afraid to die here, if it means I can protect you."

Hinata let's the words she always wanted to say come out,"Because I love you, I always will."

She takes a deep breath and gets into her battle stance, readying her Byakugan. Pain takes out a metal rod and locks eyes with his new opponent.

Hinata kicks and breaks one of the rods as she goes,

"Now I see

That if I were to truly be myself

I could save my friends' lives."

Pain launches her back with a simple lift of his hand. Hinata quickly gets back to her feet despite the pain and rushes back to Naruto. Pain does the same move before and Hinata is launched back.

Naruto cries out," Hinata!"

Hinata gets to her feet, more slowly this time, and brings her arms to her sides.

She looks at the Akatsuki leader and continues,

"Who is that man I see

Staring straight back at me

My reflection in his eyes

Is someone I don't know?"

It's true. Hinata saw a truly confident person looking in the man's eyes. Is this the true potential Hinata has that she has been too scared to use. She won't go back to being weak. Naruto helped her gain this confidence and she won't lose it so easily.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

Chakra blazes around Hinata's fists as she rushes at Pain. He nimbly dodges her punches until his body goes rigid. Hinata's punch collides with him and then she quickly destroys another metal rod holding Naruto down.

She goes to hit one more and that's when she is thrown high into the air. Pain must've recovered quickly.

As she falls to the ground, Hinata hears Naruto scream,"Hinata!"

She tries to control her breathing and to open her eyes. She can't let it end now. After finally changing her reflection from being weak and scared to confident and strong.

She whispers,

"Somehow I can't hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

Now my reflection shows

Who I am inside..."

She blinks her eyes as her senses return. Naruto is still calling out her name, begging her to be alive. Hinata tries to stand but falls to the ground. She attempts again and manages to slowly stand and make her way to Naruto.

She falls halfway to Naruto but pushes on despite how much her body protests.

Naruto shuts his eyes and says," Just stop. Please, just stay away."

He's suffering and Hinata can't stand it. She wants to end his hurting. She remembers the Chunin Exams and how Naruto stood up for her. This is her turn to stand up for him, to give him the strength she has.

Pain looks on in confusion as the girl crawls towards Naruto.

He says," Why would someone as weak as you try to resist?"

Hinata doesn't listen to the man as she locks her eyes with Naruto's. She wraps her hands around the metal rod that is stabbed through Naruto's hands and uses it to help her sit up.

Pain continues,"Why would you fight me? When you know you'll only die?"

Hinata can hear her breaths coming quickly and the small whimpers of pain coming from herself. Her bones were crushed and cracked and not to mention the blood. That doesn't matter to her now, only Naruto. She grabs the rod and tries to pull up on it.

She barely manages to say,"Because I never go back on my word."

Naruto looks up and locks his blue eyes with her pale lavender ones as she says,"Because that's my ninja way."

Then Pain throws the girl into the air and tosses her back to the ground with as much force as possible. Her body lands in front of Naruto and she doesn't move.

Hinata thinks to herself,

"Now my reflection shows

Who I am inside..."

Then Pain stabs a metal rod into the girl's body and Naruto's eyes go wide as he screams her name.

Pain says," It was just like this when my parents were killed right before my eyes by shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Because of the existence of love, sacrifice is born as well as hate."

Naruto feels himself begin to shake when he realizes that Hinata won't be getting back up this time.

Pain simply goes on,"When one comprehends, one knows pain. Yes, know pain."

The Nine-Tails chakra floods Naruto and becomes a beacon in the air. He is quickly overcome with hatred and sadness, so much that he loses himself.

Pain shouts at the Nine-Tails,"Do you hate me now?!"

A loud roar is the response given, a roar that shakes the foundations of the remaining village. If one listened closely they could hear the anguish and sadness that came from the roar, mourning the loss of someone important.

XXXXXXXX

Reflection was a short song so I tried to make up for it with the amount of insight and how far I went with the fight. So I hope you liked it!

Next up is Sakura with," Just Around the River Bend," from Pocahontas and it will be called," Just Around the Next Bend," so yeah.

Fav, Follow, and please leave suggestions! Review even if it is just a simple "Good job." It inspires me and I want to know what you're thoughts are on how these songs are.

Review and See You Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7

Just Around The Next Bend

By: Sakura Haruno

XXXXXXX

Sasuke had just left the village. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Choji were sent after them with some help from Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. It's different for Sakura now.

She walks down a street and goes,

"What I love most about Konoha is

You can't meet the same people twice

The town's always changing, always rearranging

But, Sasuke, couldn't live like that

He couldn't bare the power

To be gone, he loses the chance of ever seeing

What's just around the next bend

Just around the next bend!"

Naruto leaves the village for a long three years of training. Sakura won't just sit around that long. She will get stronger in order to help bring back Sasuke to the village.

Today Sakura is training with Tsunade once again with her medical ninjutsu training. Knowing her knucklehead teammates they will need all the medical attention in these coming years. Then Sakura manages to heal a harmed animal and pumps a fist in the air.

She squeals and goes,

"I look around once more

Just around the next bend

Beyond these closed doors

Where all the ninja roam free

Don't know what for

Oh I dream of the day when I

See just around the next bend

For me

To see what's coming."

That knucklehead, Naruto, comes back to see a completely different pink haired kunoichi. Sakura had matured from the way she stood to the glint of determination in her eyes. This was the perfect picture of what Sakura wanted to appear as. This time, those boys would see her back.

Naruto waves to her and says," We've got to go get Sasuke! I know we can do it!"

Sakura nods and says," Trust me, we will as I got stronger too you know."

"Not as strong as me!"

"We'll see about that! Cha!"

Life speeds on after that. From beating Kakashi sensei, Gaara dying and coming back to life, Sai joining the team, it all went by so fast. They saw Sasuke briefly once but then Sakura ventured out alone to get him back.

Sakura couldn't just stand around anymore waiting for Sasuke to come home or for Naruto to bring him back. She trained under Tsunade for so long and became much stronger for this goal of hers.

Then she saw him. Sasuke was standing by a red haired girl that was rapidly losing life. Sakura's heart speeds up and pounds in her chest.

She takes a deep breath and begins,

"I feel it there beyond this bridge

And right there in his eyes

Can I ignore that sense of pain

For this Uchiha built of steel

Who locks away what's deep inside

And never dreams something might be coming

Just around the next bend

Just around the next bend!"

It hurt to see Sasuke try and kill her. She would have if it wasn't for Kakashi and Naruto. He's not the same anymore. She couldn't even reason with him as he fell so far into the darkness.

Soon after comes the Fourth Great Ninja War. Everyone was preparing while trying to keep it a secret from Naruto. Sakura finds herself taking in Konoha one last time before she is deployed with the rest of the medical unit to the battlefields.

She sings softly to herself,

"I look around once more

Just around the next bend

Beyond these closed doors

Where all the ninja roam free

Don't know what for

Oh I dream of the day when I

See just around the next bend

For me

To see what's coming."

All on her mind throughout the war was saving as many people as she could. There were those that died before her eyes and others she saved from the brink of death. It was a hard thing to do but someone had to help.

The one person she tried to block out came to the war front, Squad 7 reunited. Sasuke on their side fighting alongside the Shinobi Alliance. Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of her. Could they become their old squad again? Would they live to greet the dawn?

Sakura puts her fists together before going,

"I could stand and watch from behind

Steady and waiting on the side

I cannot stand to wait here

Is it a long shot in the end

Or will we be friends again

What lies just beyond the next bend?"

She would live to see her squad through or die trying. She's so close now and there's no way she's going to give up now. No longer would she chase them, they would be the ones chasing after her.

XXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed! I liked this song very much with Sakura's perspective (even if she isn't my fav character) but it came out good.

Next will be Ino with "I Won't Say I'm In Love," from Hercules. IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS ONE SO EXPECT GOOD THINGS!

Please review and leave suggestions as you guys come up with great ideas!

Fav, Follow, and Review

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

I Won't Say I'm In Love

By: Ino Yamanaka

Ino sighs to herself as she walks home from the hospital. She heard the whole story for Sakura. Sasuke has left the village.

The blonde had so many dreams of him being the one for her! Sasuke was dreamy and cute, plus his brooding was slightly hot to Ino.

But now that he's gone...she realizes what a dork she has been. Ino sees that this whole time was wasted on some guy that probably didn't even know her name much less care.

She sits down on a bench outside her family's store and begins,

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Little did she know Sakura was coming down the road and overheard Ino-pig.

The pink haired kunoichi attempts to raise her spirits as she sits beside the blonde and goes,

"Who d'you think you're kidding

You're much too good a kunoichi for him

Try to keep it hidden

Honey I you know I won't lie to you."

Ino shakes her head and says,

"Oh no!"

Sakura grabs her hands and continues,

"Girl, you can't conceal it

I know how you're feeling

Why waste time thinking of him?"

Ino abruptly gets up and heads inside her home leaving Forehead to herself on the bench. The blonde just needs some time to figure her feelings out. Was what she felt true? Or purely to try and find a reason to be kunoichi to fight for love?

Two and a half years was plenty of time for Ino to figure herself out. Yes, she wanted to be a strong kunoichi and she did like Sasuke, as a friend. That doesn't mean she won't hold Sasuke over Sakura's head to make sure that Forehead keeps on being motivated, even Ino has to act like she loves that Duck Butt.

Today Asuma-sensei is dragging Team Ten to the hospital to see Kakashi.

Ino shakes her head and says," We shouldn't just barge in like this, Asuma-sensei..."

Asuma still pulls open the door to see Team Seven around Kakashi's bed muttering about something.

"The color is finally returning to your face Kakashi." Asuma says with a smile.

Shikamaru says,"Naruto, Sakura, that was quick. You guys already made it back from your mission."

Then the lazy Nara notices a certain pale shinobi as he says,"You're the one who-"

Choji quickly gasps and says,"It's him!"

Sai tilts his head to the side and gives his 'smile' as he says,"Greetings."

He quickly goes over how he met Shikamaru and Choji and apologizes for the fighting so suddenly on his part. Ino walked over to Sakura but kept her eyes on Sai. He was mysterious, not to mention hot.

Choji leans back and says,"That makes sense."

Sai nods and says,"Just address me as Sai if you will."

Ino leans over to Sakura and says,"Aren't you lucky. Looks like you got another looker on your team and I bet he would give Sasuke a run for his money."

The pink haired kunoichi scoffs,"I wouldn't be fooled by his looks. I've met insects with more social grace than him."

Shikamaru says,"Tsunade-sama filled me in on the whole Sasuke front. Now that those pain in the butt Chunin Exams have been completed, I can help if any Sasuke related stuff happens."

Naruto smiles and says,"Thanks."

Asuma says,"Why don't you guys go to the barbecue place while I talk to Kakashi? I'll pay for it."

"Thanks sensei!" Choji yells while rushing down the hallway. Anything for food.

Ino says,"Sounds like fun!"

In her mind she was planning on how to sit next to Sai. She wants to know more about this guy and maybe just grab his attention.

Shikamaru grumbles about some kind of mission and not being able to go eat with the others while Naruto and Sai walk on ahead.

Sakura walks slowly with Ino and says,"So you have a crush on Sai?"

Ino slightly blushes and goes,

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

Sakura teases the girl by going,

"You blush, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh!"

Ino picks up the pace and flips her hair over her shoulder as she finishes,

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."

Choji, Ino, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura, all end up around a table with meat and drinks all around. The introductions begin with a slight mistake of Sai almost calling Choji fat.

Ino attempts to relieve the tension by smiling and focusing on Sai as she says,"I'm Ino Yamanaka, my family owns the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It's nice to meet you Sai."

Sai returns the smile and says,"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Gorgeous."

Sakura pounds Sai on the head about why Ino gets a good nickname but Ino can only focus on what he just said.

The blonde haired girl excuses herself and heads outside with her heart beating at the rate of hummingbird wings. She can't take the feeling in her chest as she can't get Sai out of her head.

Ino sighs and sings to herself,

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

Sakura comes rushing after the blonde after she left the barbecue place.

Sakura says,"What's wrong Ino? You normally don't act like this."

Ino says,"It's nothing, Forehead."

Then it clicks to the pink haired kunoichi and she starts,

"Girl, you can't deny it

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby Im not buying

Hon we all saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"

Ino shakes her head and goes,

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."

Sakura puts her hand on Ino's shoulder and says,

"Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love."

Ino knocks her hand off and sings,

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

Sakura sticks her tongue out as she continues,

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love!"

Ino sits on the bench outside of her family's shop feeling the déjà vu as she goes,

"You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it!"

Sakura rolls her eyes and begins walking past Ino singing,

"Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."

Ino watches her go edited closing her eyes. She didn't want a repeat of Sasuke. Was she scared to fall in love? That's a scary thought for Ino.

Sai is cute and mysterious, what she thought of Sasuke, but Sai has this quality that Sasuke didn't and Ino can't put her finger on it. Her heart beats so fast just thinking of him while with Sasuke it was forced. What was she feeling!? What was Sai doing to her?

"Excuse me, Ino?"

The blonde opens her eyes and sees Sai standing there looking slightly concerned in the moonlight.

"Something wrong, Sai?"

He points to the open seat next to her and says,"May I sit with you?"

Ino smiles and says,"Of course."

The two sit in silence for bit before Ino says,"You didn't say much about yourself tonight, Sai."

"Is that bad?"

"No, I just wanted to know more about you." Ino says while watching the boy's face.

Sai tilts his head to the side and says,"Like my abilities and fighting style?"

"No, silly. What about your favorite color? Hobbies? Makes you smile?"

Sai puts a finger to his mouth and says," Oh, so this is the friendship relationship I read about."

Ino is slightly confused by this statement but continues listening with a smile on her face.

Sai says,"I suppose my favorite color would be blue with all the different shades that can reflect the sky or water. My hobbies would be sketching, painting, and reading."

Ino claps her hands together and says,"Would you do a sketch of me!?"

"If you would like I could."

"That would be great!"

Sai absentmindedly picks a rose off the rose bush beside him and puts it in Ino's hair.

He says,"You would look lovely with flowers in the background. They compliment your complexion nicely."

Ino blushes and says,"Thanks maybe I could do a flower arrangement for you to paint in your spare time."

"I would appreciate that very much." Sai says with a nod.

It goes quiet again and Sai breaks the silence this time by saying,"You asked what makes me smile before and I suppose it would be rude not to tell you."

Ino says,"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Sai says,"It would be this."

"This?"

"Just being able to sit here and be me. The Anbu would strictly frown upon this though."

Ino grabs his hand and says,"That's terrible! They shouldn't frown upon something that makes you happy!"

Sai says,"That's why I'm trying to forge a new path. A way to find myself once again."

Ino says,"I'll be here for you Sai, you can count on me!"

Sai smiles and says,"Thank you, Ino."

Then he gasps.

Ino says,"Something wrong, Sai?"

Sai smiles again and says,"I believe that was my first real smile in a very long time."

Ino smiles and says,"I'm sure you'll be smiling a lot more now that you're here."

Sai nods and says,"I believe so too."

Ino thinks to herself,

"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

XXXXXXXXX

I really liked that one, it's very special to me. :3 I wasn't expecting this to get so Sai x Ino but I ship them and I really like the quality I wrote the ending with.

I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts and review!

Review any ideas or songs you want done for a certain character or event!

Next will be Itachi and Sasuke with "For The First Time In Forever." Get ready for a little bit of feels as I know people have requested a Sasuke and Itachi duet!

Review, Favorite, and Follow!

See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

For The First Time In Forever

By: Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha

A young Sasuke is seen rushing down the hallway with a bag over his shoulder. A smile is seen in plain sight on his face.

Why was he so happy? Today is the first day of the Academy! He finally gets to be a ninja and learn all the cool stuff Itachi knows! Sasuke will beat his older brother someday in being a ninja. He can feel it!

Sasuke smiles as he begins,

"The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand shuriken?"

He knew this number exactly by counting them one day when his father and brother was away on a mission. Then Sasuke spent hours counting in order to try and get rid of his boredom.

The young Uchiha continues,

"For years I've roamed these empty rooms

Why have a room with no furniture?

Finally Im leaving through these gates

There'll be actual real live ninja

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this day!"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe some cool ninja teacher with a scar with a mysterious background. Or a best friend who is super energetic!

He belts on as he makes his way down the main path, almost at the gates,

"Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be teachers, there'll be friends

For the first time in forever

I'll be training through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or scared

But I'm somewhere in that zone

Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone!"

Sasuke then excitedly whispers to himself,"I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet...my future team?"

The weeks went on turning to months and Sasuke never wavered with his smiling face. Itachi watched the boy run down the hallways every morning.

Too bad it would all come to an end tonight. Tonight was the night where Itachi would be killing his entire clan in order to protect the one who mattered most. His little brother Sasuke.

Shisui's plan to put the clan under a genjutsu failed when Danzo took out one of his eyes and gave the other to Itachi before plummeting to his death. Itachi has no other option now.

Itachi looks out his window and watches his younger brother run down the street below as he begins,

"Tonight imagine me tanto and all

My family draped against the wall

The picture of what Danzo wants

Ooh! The thought makes my blood simply boil

I wish things didn't have to be like this

I want to hide away from the world

But then this is the only way to save Sasuke

Which is all that matters to me

In this empty black void I call my life."

Sasuke smiles as he rushes down the street. His mom promised to cook his favorite meal tonight and to help him with kunai throwing!

The young boy goes,

"For the first time in forever

I could learn to be a shinobi!"

Itachi looks away from the mirror and continues,

"For the first time in forever

There'll be screams, there'll be burns."

Sasuke passes the gate as he sings on,

"And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find cool classmates!"

Then Itachi picks up his tanto and stares at his reflection as he goes on,

"But if Danzo doesn't keep his word

If he doesn't then this whole world shall burn."

Years pass and the bond remains broken between the two brothers. Sasuke ended up leaving the Leaf to learn from Orochimaru while Itachi ended up in the Akatsuki as a missing-nin.

Itachi had just sent Kisame to invite Sasuke to the Uchiha hideout to fight him once and for all. Itachi only summoned his younger brother here as he feels his life dwindling. The drugs he took to further his life have been losing the effects intended.

The man sits in a throne like chair as he rests his eyes and slowly starts,

"Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the heartless shinobi you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, hide your pain

Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

He begins coughing and covers his mouth with his hand. He takes his hand away and notices small blood splatters. Not much longer now.

Itachi opens his eyes as he can sense his brother walking through the hideout as he is almost here.

Itachi goes,

"But it's only for today."

Sasuke tosses his cloak to the ground and shouts,

"It's only for today!"

Itachi rests his head on his arm and continues,

"No longer will I wait."

Sasuke clenches his fists as he walks down a long hall to where his brother lies. He goes,

"It's agony to wait!"

Itachi softly goes,

"This is the day I welcome Death's embrace."

The revenge seeking Uchiha shouts as he goes into the room where his brother lies,

"Death's embrace!"

Itachi activates his Sharingan and begins,

"For the first time in forever."

Sasuke rushes towards his brother with his katana drawn as he yells,

"Don't let him in, don't let him see!"

Itachi evades the moves set by his brother but he can't miss the shuriken thrown by Sasuke.

Quickly the fight escalates and begins on the roof. Both brothers casting a fireball jutsu and a stalemate begins. Itachi launches Amaterasu and wipes out his brother's fire.

Little did he know Sasuke had managed to slip below at the last second before reappearing on the roof. Both brothers almost completely out of chakra.

Sasuke puts a hand up as storm clouds rage around and he says,"Disappear with the thunder clap."

The lightning strikes and it all goes black. Sasuke kneels on the ground with Itachi lying face down. Was the older dead?

Itachi slowly gets up with a ghostly armor wrapped around him glowing orange. Susano'o. The ultimate defense. If not for this, Itachi would have died then.

Orochimaru reveals himself from within Sasuke but Itachi simply tilts his head and Susano'o sucks the snake away into a sealing jar. Sasuke was free from that man, just like Itachi planned. Itachi only had to hold this facade a little longer.

He says,"End of the line Sasuke. I want to savor this." Then he begins coughing up blood and falls to his knees.

Sasuke attempts to take out his brother using a kunai but Itachi's Susano'o blocks it.

Itachi puts out an arm towards Sasuke and goes,

"I'm getting the death I yearned."

Sasuke rushes with his katana in a final attempt to kill Itachi as he says,

"Kill my brother like I had planned it to be."

Sasuke's blow bounces off the ultimate defense and he is back against a wall.

Itachi almost reaches the boy as he barely continues,

"A chance to change to die in peace!"

Sasuke yells,

"Conceal!"

Itachi barely can whisper,

"A chance to free him from the Uchiha curse!"

Sasuke presses himself against the wall and his eyes go wide as he continues,

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let him near again!"

Itachi smiles and pokes his younger brother's forehead bringing up nostalgia as he says something Sasuke can just barely make out.

Sasuke's eyes go wide as Itachi finishes through staggering breaths,

"I know I won't see tomorrow,

So this is my last day

Cause for the first time in forever

For the last time in forever

There won't be a next time."

Itachi's fingers trail down Sasuke's face, leaving a bloody trail, before falling to the ground. Finding grace in Death's embrace at last. The dream to be killed by his brother fulfilled with a smile on his still face.

Sasuke's heart pounds in his ears before he falls to the ground as well. That haunting smile on Itachi's dead face remain as he loses consciousness. Then he is taken to a dream in this comatose state.

The day when Sasuke twisted his ankle and Itachi carried him the whole way home.

A dream of the love between brothers.

XXXXXX

Okay if that didn't make you a teensy bit sad then you have a heart of steel. The last line of the song,"There won't be a next time," is to commemorate Itachi's last words to Sasuke in the manga and anime,"Sorry, Sasuke, there won't be a next time."

I plan on doing another song called,"Life's Too Short," from Frozen that was cut for time constraints and will take place when Sasuke sees Itachi reanimated. Look forward to that!

Next is Hakuna Matata with Madara and Kabuto singing to Obito before the Fourth Great Ninja War!

Review please as it helps me write! Leave responses of songs you want or just leave a good job!

Review, Fav, and Follow! See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hakuna Matata

By: Madara Uchiha, Kabuto, and Obito Uchiha

Obito walks through the entrance of the cave and sees the robed man casually sitting in the middle of the space. Bare coffins lay around the cave with dust slowly settling.

Obito says,"So I hear you would like to work with me in this war?"

The man looks up with snake eyes gleaming as he says,"Of course."

"What could you possibly offer to help me?"

"How about a living dead army?" Kabuto says while standing.

Obito takes off his mask and says,"I'm intrigued, go on."

The pale man says,"I have everyone from the deadly swordsmen to the Akatsuki. It's just a matter of who to use, like this one."

A resurrected Madara Uchiha steps into the small light and this captures Obito's interest. The most powerful shinobi against the Shinobi Alliance...

Obito says,"But will it be enough?"

Kabuto pushes up his glasses and says,"Hakuna Matata my friend."

"What in Kami is that?"

Madara looks over at Kabuto and says,"Would you want me to help explain this?"

Kabuto says,"If you would."

Madara clears his dead throat, for the first time in a long time, and starts,

"Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase."

Kabuto nods and goes,

"Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze!"

The duo link arms with Obito and continue on,

"It means no worries

For the rest of this war

It's our problem-free, kill all shinobi

Hakuna Matata!"

Obito slips out of their grasp and says,"How did this all start, this ideology?"

The young Uchiha couldn't lie as this whole phrase was pretty intriguing.

Kabuto gestures to Madara and goes,

"When he was a young ninja!"

Madara nods and belts out,

"When I was a young warthog!"

The glasses wearing man continues,

"He found his jutsu lacked a certain zeal

He could clear all the fields after every practice."

Madara shrugs and goes on,

"I'm an evil soul though I seem to be misunderstood

And it hurt that my friend's clan couldn't withstand..."

Kabuto shakes his head and says,

"And, oh, the shame!"

Madara puts his face in his hands and goes,

"Thought of changin' my name!"

Kabuto continues,

"And he got downright slaughtered."

The old Uchiha shamefully nods as he says,

"Even that Senju could-"

Kabuto covers the Uchiha's mouth and goes,

"Hey, Madara, not in front of the kid."

"Oh, sorry."

Kabuto turns to Obito and says,"So? What do you think?"

Obito shrugs and says,"I like it."

"Really?"

Obito throws his hands in the air as he shouts,

"Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase!"

Kabuto and Madara both sing,

"Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze!"

The three of them link arms and begin walking towards the exit of the cave as they sing,

"It means no worries

For the rest of this war

It's our shinobi-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!"

Obito was really feeling good with this war! Forget that Kakashi and all those other Lead ninja he used to call friends. He has Hakuna Matata now!

They continue onward and belt at the top of their lungs,

"Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata,

Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata

It means no worries

For the rest of this war

It's our shinobi-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuuuuuuna Matata!"

They hear a twig snap and are brought back to reality. The entire Shinobi Alliance stands there at the ready.

Madara and Kabuto cover Obito's face as they say,"How did you find us?"

Kakashi says,"The singing...and I know that's you Obito."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No..."

"I can tell it is."

"NO!"

"Oh look a helpless old person!"

Obito jumps forward and says,"Where?!"

You could hear the crickets chirping.

Kabuto puts out a hand and summons the rest of the resurrected army as he says,"You'll never win against our army!"

Kakashi says,"We'll see about that!"

Guy jumps up from beside his rival and says,"ATTACK!"

Needless to say the rest of the fight can be summed up with Hakuna Matata.

XXXXXXX

That got off the plot at the end as I normally try to make these stick to the plot but YOLO.

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review whether it's a "Good job" or a suggestion!

Did I mention the views on this doubled to a whooping 4,000 just from last chapter!? That makes me happy so Naruto plushies for everyone!

Next time is Itachi with "You'll Be In My Heart" as the song is perfect for him!

Review, Favorite, and Follow!

See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

You'll Be In My Heart

By: Itachi Uchiha

His little brother had been born and Itachi couldn't help but be mesmerized. He had someone to teach and someone to look up to him. Itachi has a brother now.

He carries his young brother Sasuke out onto the deck and sits down. He smiles at the small figure in his arms. The baby moves and begins crying.

Itachi gently rocks baby Sasuke and starts singing,

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight."

All of the sudden Itachi stops as he feels an immense chakra, a sense of foreboding. What's going on? Why did his parents have to be out tonight?

Sasuke let's out another cry and Itachi says,"Don't cry Sasuke, as your big brother I will always protect you no matter what."

Itachi slowly continues,

"I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry."

Then a large roar pierces the air. Itachi quickly stands as a figure rushes outside beside him. It turns out to be his best friend Shisui.

Shisui says,"We have to get to the basement! The Nine-Tails appeared and is attacking the village."

Itachi nods and follows Shisui back into the house. Itachi knew he had to keep Sasuke safe, it's his job as his older brother. Shisui opens the door and quickly ushers his friend into the basement.

The two sit down as Sasuke begins to whimper.

Shisui says,"You know, for this evil chakra surrounding us all, this little guy is taking it extremely well."

Itachi smiles at the bundle in his arms and goes,

"For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry."

It turned out on that day the Nine-Tails had managed to be sealed away in a new host and the Fourth Hokage had perished protecting the village.

The years fly by for Itachi and his little brother has been going to the Academy for a couple of weeks. Itachi walks through the woods trying to clear his head.

Danzo has persisted in killing the Uchiha clan to stop the coup d'état in exchange for keeping Sasuke alive. Shisui was going to try and put the clan under a genjutsu today but Itachi hasn't seen any result.

Itachi makes it to the clearing where he sees the back of his best friend. The roar of the waterfall echos across the field.

Itachi says,"Shisui."

His friend turns and it seems to be in slow motion. One of his eyes is closed with blood running down his face.

Shisui says,"I tried using Koto-Amatsukami but Danzo stole my right eye. He does not trust me and plans on protecting the village on his own by any means. Before that happens let me give this to you."

Shisui takes out his left eye and holds it to Itachi as he says,"You, my best friend, are the only one I can count on. Protect the village and the Uchiha name."

Then Shisui falls backward to his death. Itachi's eyes go wide as he rushes forward only to watch his best friend fall.

Silent tears stream down his face as he whispers,

"'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more."

He closes his eyes and once he opens them his Sharingan is activated. Not just any Sharigan, the Mangekou from watching his best friend, Shisui, perish.

There is only one option left to protect the one important person in his life. Itachi will cast himself into the darkness.

The day comes of the massacre and Itachi watches his younger cry, begging for this to be a trick. It's not.

Itachi turns his back as he is about to go and whispers faintly,

"You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always."

Joining the Akatsuki was the only way to ensure his brother's safety. Itachi didn't want to but it was the only way.

He stands on a rock cliff overlooking Konoha as he sings,

"Why can't they understand the way I feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different now but deep inside us

We're not that different at all."

Then the sickness Itachi harbors gets worse. He is slowly dying but Sasuke must be the one to kill him.

So he carries out his wishes and with his dying breaths he stumbles toward his brother saying,

"And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more."

He pokes his brothers forehead and says,"Sorry, Sasuke, this is the last time."

The his fingers create a trail of blood down his face before falling to the ground to join Shisui in death.

He never would have thought he would be brought back to life through some forbidden technique. Itachi immediately decides to get rid of the person casting the in humane jutsu.

Never would he have thought two other things. Kabuto is the one casting the jutsu and that this jutsu would bring him to see his brother.

Having stopped Kabuto, Itachi walks forward and says,"I'm stopping this Edo Tensei. I don't have anymore attachments to this world."

Sasuke shouts,"Why do you have to protect Konoha! Even if you forgive them, I can't! You made me this way!"

Itachi turns on his brother and goes,

"You must forgive them

'Cause what do they know?

You need them too

To have, to hold.

They'll learn in time

I know."

Sasuke says,"Itachi!"

Itachi says,"The one who can change you is no longer me. That's why stopping this jutsu is the least I can do now. To keep from slighting what I left in Naruto's hands."

"But I'm also your little brother so no matter what you say, I won't stop. Even if you try to protect the village here, I'll stop at nothing to destroy it...Farewell." Sasuke says with a frown.

Itachi turns to his brother as he feels his soul starting to slip away. He goes,

"When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I will not be with you

But you've got to hold on

You'll see in time

I know

I'll be with you forever!

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more."

Itachi closes the gap between him and his brother as he says,"You never have to forgive me but-"

He pulls his brother towards him so their foreheads touch and they look in each other's eyes.

Itachi sings his final words as the light embraces him to take him away,

"Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always

No matter what happens

I will always love you

Always and always."

He let's go of his brother and fades away as his voice echoes,

"Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder."

Sasuke stares at the spot where his brother just was before making up his mind.

As he walks away, he looks over his shoulder and sees his brother standing there.

Itachi mouthes the words,

"I will always love you."

XXXXXXXX

That was really fun to write even though I didn't change much of the song. Itachi is a cool character as you thought he was a villain the entire time when he was a hero in disguise.

So I hope you liked it as for the next song I will be changing it a lot. Next is,"You've Got A Friend In Me," from Toy Story and it will be sung by the Konoha 9.

Please Review song ideas as I am starting to run low on Disney songs to use for certain characters. Thanks for all the favs and follows!

Review, Fav, and Follow!

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

"You've Got A Friend In Me"

By: The Konoha 12

Naruto sighs as he walks back down the road to his empty apartment. He just came back from a mission with Sai and Sakura but it's over now. With nothing to do he heads on home.

He passes Kiba and Akamaru who notice the blonde's odd behavior. Normally Naruto is upbeat but now he seems defeated. Kiba has an idea of what's up and decides to head on his way.

Naruto walks up the stairs and down the hall to the door of his apartment. He sighs and opens the door after unlocking it.

"Welcome home!" A chorus of voices shout out.

Naruto's eyes go wide as he stares at the scene before him. All of his friends, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, have broken into his apartment, a minor detail, and joined up here.

The blonde closes the door as he steps in the doorway.

Kiba says,"Oi, whatcha think?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Shikamaru says with a frown.

Naruto says,"Why go through the trouble?"

"That is easy to answer! You are our hot-blooded friend! Yosh!" Lee says in his Nice Guy pose.

"Thanks guys." Naruto says with tears threatening to spill over.

He was remembering the days of his childhood when people used to make fun of him and avoid him like the plague. Now he has friends, not many but just enough.

Kiba puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he begins,

"You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in us

When the people make fun of you

And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old friends said

Boy you've got a friend in me

Yeah you've got a friend in us!"

The rest of the room begins to get in the mood of things. They were all friends of Naruto and they wouldn't change that fact. Who cares if he has the Nine-Tails? Some fox wouldn't change their bonds.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino move into the kitchen and take stock of the food Naruto has, mainly ramen, in order to provide some kind of dinner for the amount of people in the room.

Naruto and the other guys, along with Hinata, sit around a table and begin a game of cards. You could only guess which person was winning the most games based on IQ points.

Shikamaru sighs and lays down another winning hand as he goes,

"You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in us

You got troubles and I got 'em too

There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you

We stick together, we beat all the evil in the world

'Cause you've given us the strength we need

You've got a friend in us."

Sakura calls out,"Dinner's ready!"

Ino brings out bowls of hot ramen each topped with servings to please each guest. Tenten passes out drinks as everyone squeezes in to fit around the circle table in the middle of the living room.

They end up telling stories about different missions they've been on to gossip around town. The evening almost goes by in the blink of an eye. The atmosphere is full of happiness and hope for the days and weeks ahead.

Naruto frowns at the thought of his friends having to leave soon. Another lonely night...

Sai notices the emotion change on his new friend's face. It is slightly puzzling due to his own lack of emotions but he believes that Naruto is in need of a shoulder to lean on.

Hinata puts a hand on Naruto's and starts,

"Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger in ninjutsu

Maybe

But none of them

Will ever love you the way we do

It's us and you boy."

Naruto smiles and says,"You're a great friend, you know that Hinata?"

The Hyuga blushes as Neji shoots daggers with his eyes across the table.

The evening fades to night and everyone prepares to leave.

Naruto smiles and says,"Thanks for coming guys. I guess I'll see you when I see you, right?"

Everyone else in the room shares glances before all bursting out in song,

"And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in us

You've got a friend in Konoha!"

They all rush forward and clamber Naruto in a huge group hug.

Naruto may not have blood related family but he does have a family of friends who care for him.

What more could he ask for?

He was happy with how things were now and he doesn't want to lose any of these guys. Never.

XXXXXXX

SO THAT IS THAT!

I like how the song from Toy Story kind of represented Naruto's loneliness and how much his friends loved him. It was sweet ^_^

Next song is one I am super excited for and I think you guys will be too!

It's Shikamaru and Temari with "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from The Lion King. I can't wait!

Please fav, follow, and review!

Note: I am going to see Boruto: Naruto the Movie this weekend and I might put my reaction with the next chapter if you guys want so review on that!

See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Can You Feel The Love Tonight

By: Shikamaru and Temari

The Fourth Great Ninja War was over and life was getting as normal as it could get. Temari was visiting Konoha with her two brothers for a Kage Summit over the restoration of the villages.

The meeting was over quickly and the Sand Siblings decided to remain in Konoha for an extra day for Gaara and Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage recently instated, to discuss village relations and matters. Currently Shikamaru was guiding Temari through the newly rebuilt Konoha after the Pain attack as reconstruction took a lot of time.

Temari couldn't fully understand why the Nara always insisted on guiding her around and bringing her to and from meetings. There was no need as she knew her way around but the Nara always said the same thing.

"You don't have to keep leading me around the Leaf, Shikamaru." Temari says with a small frown.

The Nara shrugs and says,"I have to, it's my job from the Hokage."

Temari crosses her arms and says,"Whatever you say, crybaby."

"I thought we were over the nicknames." Shikamaru sas while raising an eyebrow.

"It sticks to well to try and change."

"Troublesome woman."

The Nara leads Temari in a park and over to a bench near a fountain. They sit in silence not knowing who was lurking in the shadows.

Kankuro sighs and begins,

"I can see what's happening."

Gaara looks at his brother from their perch in a tree as he goes,

"What?"

The puppeteer shakes his head and continues,

"And they don't have a clue."

The confused Kazekage says,

"Who?"

Kankuro points to Shikamaru and Temari as he goes,

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our family's trio will be down to two."

Gaara, not seeing the point or understanding why this was a big deal, just goes,

"Oh."

Kankuro raises a hand in the air that gestures at the duo on the bench as he sings,

"The sweet caress of twilight

There's chakra everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air."

Temari and Shikamaru have no idea of the watching eyes but continue to sit in silence.

Shikamaru was watching the woman carefully. That troublesome woman that made things a drag but he really didn't mind despite how he acted around her. Truth be told he felt something there between them but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Temari looks out at the dimming sky and the emptiness of the park as she goes,

"Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all ninja villages."

Temari's gaze wanders over to the lazy boy and notices a slight change in how he carries himself. A little defeated, or so it seemed.

He was reminded for a split second of Asuma. Shikamaru saw him as a second father and he died on him. The Nara cared for his sensei and to see him die made him want to distance his relationships in case something like that happened again.

Shikamaru remains stoic as he turns to the side singing softly,

"So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about Asuma's death, impossible

She'd turn away from me."

The kunoichi watches the Nara's back as she tries to determine what in Kami's name could he be thinking about. Normally he wouldn't act this way. It didn't seem natural.

Temari goes on,

"He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the Kage I know he is?

The Kage I see inside?"

Temari grabs Shikamaru's hand and turns him towards her. She searches his eyes and notices a hint of grief.

She looks him directly in the eye and sings,

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all ninja villages."

Shikamaru shakes his head and says,"I can't be doing this of all things."

"What's wrong with you, crybaby?"

"I can't let people get close."

Temari leans back and says,"Why?"

"Asuma, my sensei, died and it was my fault for not being stronger, not being smarter. I could have saved him."

"That's not true! Some things you want to change so badly but there isn't anything you can do. Asuma wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Temari says with a determined look in her eyes.

"My dad died too in the war. I can't help but think of him too and-"

The slap could be heard throughout the village and Kankuro had to hold his laughter in.

Temari says,"Stop blaming yourself. You can't focus on what happened but on what could be."

Shikamaru says,"Oi, troublesome woman."

"Yeah as long as you're lazy then I'm troublesome."

"I love you, Temari."

Temari blinks and does a double take as she says,"What did you say?"

"I didn't think you'd make me repeat it, so troublesome."

Temari smiles and pulls the Nara in for a kiss, their first kiss. Kankuro gags while Gaara stares unemotionally.

The two pull apart and go,

"Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where we are."

Temari holds his hand as she goes,

"And if he feels the love tonight

In the way I do."

Shikamaru nods and continues,

"It's enough for this restless wanderer."

Both of then smile and say,

"Just to be with you."

Meanwhile, in his tree, Kankuro gestures at the lovey dovey scene as he goes,

"And if she falls in love tonight

It can be assumed."

Gaara shrugs and says,

"Her carefree days with us are over."

Kankuro falls on his knees an dramatically continues,

"In short our sister is doomed!"

Temari heard the tree branch rustle and she zeroed her eyes on what made the noise. No way.

Her anger rose as she shouted,"Kankuro! You idiot!"

The puppeteer attempts to run but finds himself stuck. He looks down to see his shadow infused with that of Shikamaru's. Oh no, the new couple ganging up on him.

Shikamaru sighs and says,"You and your crazy family."

Temari says,"I'm going to kill him and you're going to help me rip him to shreds."

"That's too troublesome. How about we get some tea and make him pay the bill? You can torture him later when you're alone." Shikamaru says analytically.

Temari nods and says,"That sounds good to me. Come on, lazy."

"Oi, troublesome."

Shikamaru holds her hand as they begin to walk out of the park.

Gaara looks at his brother and says,"You are so dead later."

Kankuro says,"Why didn't they say anything to you! Why's it always me!"

XXXXXXXXX

Aww that was so cute ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed but this was intended for the weekend but I read a review wanting it soon so here it is!

QueensLullaby: I am glad you enjoy my songs! I hope this update was fast enough for you and thanks for reviewing!

Next chapter is "A Whole New World," from Aladdin and will be sung by Naruto and Hinata! Yay, another top ship for me.

Any requests? Let me know! Even if it is a song, a specific character, or a request for a ship to have a song!

My goal for this chapter is 2 reviews please! I worked hard to get the characters down as they are part of my top fav Naruto characters!

Fav, Follow, and Review!

See ya next time!


	14. Chapter 14

A Whole New World

By: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga

The Fourth Great Ninja War was over and Kakashi had begun his "Reign of Terror", not really he's too lazy, as the Sixth Hokage already discussing the Seventh Hokage to be Naruto. In fact, Kakashi was training him to get a hold of the paper aspect of a Hokage.

It had been a couple months after the battle with Toneri when Naruto found himself walking with his girlfriend through the winding stairs to the top of the Hokage Mountain. He really liked to come up here to look at how his home looked from up here. It was his escape from it all.

Naruto holds Hinata's hand as he says,"I know it's not much of a date but I wanted to show you this."

The dark blue haired woman smiles and says,"I think it's perfect. The village is so much different from up here."

"It's changed along with our generation. Some of it might have been our fault but some was the enemy of course." Naruto says while staring at the rooftops.

There were parts of the town that never had been rebuilt from the Pain invasion due to how there was too much rubble and too many bad memories. But, even the bad things must be remembered for the good things they brought.

Naruto remembers clearly how much despair he felt when Hinata had been thrown around by Pain and he could do nothing but watch. Never will he let one of his friends feel that pain again.

Hinata looks at the blonde through her pale eyes. She smiles at the man thinking of the old days and all the memories they share together. She would do anything to protect that smile of his.

"So what are you going to do as Hokage?" Hinata says with a smile.

Naruto runs his free hand through his hair as he says,"I don't want to say I'll wing it but I know I want to get rid of the Curse Seal in the Hyuga and work on the bonds of the citizens and the other villages."

Hinata says,"Neji would certainly like that. When I picture you in charge, it makes me happy to believe in the village you see."

Naruto takes a deep breath before beginning,

"I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, Hinata, now when did

You last let your heart decide?"

He begins dancing with her, not that he knew what he was doing. Naruto was spinning her in circles and finally dipped her back.

His blue eyes meet her lavender ones as he continues,

"I can open your eyes

Show you and every wonder

Over in Iwa or in Kumo

On a grand luxurious tour."

Naruto smiles as he pulls her close to his side and he goes on,

"A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No shinobi to cause a war

Or some new problem

Or say we're only dreaming."

Naruto quickly gets an idea and says,"Hinata, wrap your arms around my neck."

The girl slowly nods and says,"O-Okay."

The blonde then picks her up in his arms and jumps off the mountain. Insane, yeah, but he has it under control. He uses his abilities to push himself through the air to stay up for a longer period of time.

Hinata stares at the expanse of her home and begins,

"A whole new world

A shinobi world I thought I knew

But now from way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Naruto drops her and she falls through the air. She shuts her eyes tight and anticipates the bitter end. The blonde idiot was messing with her and quickly picks her up in midair and continues jumping through the air.

Hinata still smiles, despite Naruto's joke, and continues,

"Unbelievable sights

My heart's rapidly beating

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless star filled sky

A whole new world."

Naruto nods and goes,

"Don't you dare close your eyes."

Hinata nods and opens her eyes as she goes,

"There are so many things I want to see!"

The blonde softly smiles as he continues,

"Hold your breath - it's not over."

Hinata puts an arm out to touch the sky around her as she goes,

"I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to the girl I used to be!"

Naruto lands on the balcony outside of his apartment and gently sets Hinata on her feet.

He takes her hands in his as he softly sings,

"A whole new world."

Hinata nods and goes,

"Every path a surprise."

Naruto's grin gets larger as he goes on,

"With new generations to arrive."

The Hyuga sings on,

"Every moment gets better."

Naruto and Hinata lock eyes on each other as the both sing together,

"We'll find them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you."

Naruto takes a step towards Hinata as he goes,

"A whole new world."

Hinata steps closer to him and sings,

"A whole new world."

The blonde closes the distance as he continues,

"That's where we'll be."

Hinata nods as she goes,

"That's where we'll be."

Naruto wraps his arms around her waist as he puts his forehead on hers. She looked so beautiful and she is so sweet, he was a lucky guy.

He continues,

"A thrilling chase."

Hinata blushes slightly and goes,

"A wondrous place."

The couple look at each other's eyes as the finish,

"For you and me."

Then Naruto closes the distance and they share a kiss under the full moon above Konoha. The future looks a little brighter.

XXXXXXXX

I'm sorry this took so long! I had tonsillitis so I didn't feel good at all! I will update again this weekend as planned. I normally update once or twice a week so pretty regularly.

I got a request for a Frozen song so I am doing "Life's Too Short" from Frozen, a song that got cut for time so look it up as it's really good. It will be a reanimated Itachi and Sasuke duet. I have an idea for a certain villain next...

Anyway, fav, follow, and review some ideas or requests!

What's your favorite Disney song?

What's your favorite Naurto/Disney song I've made?

Let me know!

See you later!


	15. Chapter 15

Life's Too Short

By: Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha

Kabuto stood there frozen from Itachi's technique. Sasuke was baffled by the power his brother had shown. The Fourth Great Ninja War was raging on outside the cave but it seemed to be in a different world with the atmosphere in the cave.

There was a silence in the air before it is broken by Sasuke starting,

"I came all this way today to give us a fresh start

But now that you're like wow there's no regard in your heart."

Itachi turns his back on his brother remembering everything he did to Sasuke. He never planned on being resurrected and facing his little brother. Also, Sasuke knows the truth about him now.

The older Uchiha goes,

"I'm sorry I won't face you

'cause this is the real me

You have no idea how this feels to be free."

Sasuke puts his hands out by his sides as he continues,

"We've been falling out for way too long

So let's forget who's right."

Itachi looks over his shoulder and goes with a questioning glance,

"And forget who's wrong."

Sasuke nods and says,

"Okay!"

Itachi turns around to face his brother as he goes,

"Why don't you stay

There's always time for fighting bad guys."

Both of the Uchiha say,

"Cause life's too short!"

Sasuke looks his brother in the eyes and wants him to know the pain he has felt since killing him. The younger Uchiha never wanted things to be like this. Especially with Itachi being a hero all along!

The younger boy goes,

"To always feel shut out and

unloved by the brother I longed to know."

Both of the go,

"Life's too short!"

Itachi shakes his head as he sings,

"To never let you see the real me

The loving brother I had to hide."

Sasuke couldn't believe the empathy his brother was trying to show,

"Whoa!"

Both Uchiha brothers sing,

"I never understood

But now I do

Life's too short

To miss out on a brother like you!"

Itachi rapidly turns his back on his younger brother remembering the urgency on hand. He needs to dismiss this technique to help the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Sasuke sees his brother moving back towards Kabuto and can only guess what he's trying to do.

He calls out to his older brother,

"So you'll come back, then."

Itachi doesn't glance back as he says,

"Back?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he continues,

"To clear your name, help me destroy Konoha?"

Itachi blinks and says,

"Oh."

The younger brother responds,

" Sooo..."

Itachi looks over his shoulder and goes,

"I don't believe you!"

Sasuke throws his hands up in defense as he continues,

"What?!

I just assumed that you would want to..."

The older Uchiha couldn't believe his brother wanted revenge on Konoha for his own death! Itachi died for his brother and the village he loved. Why destroy that place that he cared for so much!?

Itachi turns around with his hair whipping in the wind as he points at Sasuke while going,

"That I'll pull out my tanto

That's how your story ends?!"

Sasuke rests a hand on his katana as he nods and says,

"It does

It's just like it was

Except for we'll be best bros."

Itachi takes another step forward while going on,

"So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!"

The younger Uchiha couldn't wrap his mind around his bother's sudden change in emotion. Weren't they repairing their bond? What was happening?

Sasuke takes a step forward as he sings,

"Whoa, whoa!

Don't get upset

Let's get back on the same page."

Itachi shakes his head as he pushes his brother back while continuing,

"Gee, thanks for coming up to take down Kabuto

And showing off your mastery of the Sharingan, okay!

Run down the hill and spill my secrets

Make a full report!

Bye-bye!"

Sasuke shouts,

"Wait!"

Itachi shuts his eyes as he goes,

"Cause life's too short!"

Sasuke turns on his brother and puts a finger on his chest forcing his older brother back a step while he goes on,

"There it is!

The door you'd love to slam in my face!

You did well there for a spell

But now you're back in the same place

Throw me out if you want

But I'm the only one who is

Not one hundred percent convinced the enemy was you!"

Itachi takes a couple steps backward but keeps his eyes locked on his brother's as he sings,

"You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care

You're a fool who's stuck on revenge!"

Sasuke glares at his brother while he says,

"That is so unfair!"

Both boys cross their arms and continue locking eyes as they both go,

"I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking brotherly support!

HAH! Life's too short!"

Sasuke activates his Sharingan as he goes,

"To let you become a dead S-rank shinobi with all the people spitting on your name!"

Itachi covers his ears as he says

"La la lalala laaaa!"

Both of the Uchiha go,

"Life's too short!"

Itachi returns the argument back his little brother saying,

"To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see!"

Sasuke takes a step forward as he shouts,

"You don't know!"

Itachi walks forward as he yells,

"You have no idea!"

Both of them continue walking to close the distance as the sing,

"What I've been through

Because of you

Life's too short to waste another minute

Life's too short to even have you in it

Life's too short!"

Sasuke says,"I've been so wrong about you."

Itachi points his finger at his little brother as he goes,"You?! You've been so wrong about everything."

Sasuke shrugs and says,"Maybe you are the enemy!"

Itachi shakes his head and says,"I am not the enemy here!

Some bonds just cannot be salvaged, both of the boys understood that. All they have left is old memories and broken bonds.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I like this song from Frozen and I wish it would have been in the movie! It starts out sweet and becomes an argument so it fits the Uchiha!

Next up we have Orochimaru with "Poor Unfortunate Souls," from the Little Mermaid. I'm excited for that

Don't forget to leave a review whether to say if it was good or if you have an idea!

In regards to one review from last time I have done Hinata with Reflection it's like Chapter 6 or 8...maybe 10.

Fav, Follow, and Review!

See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

"Poor Unfortunate Souls"

By:Orochimaru

Sasuke enters the cave of Orochimaru with Kabuto guiding him. He just left Naruto at the Valley of the End in order for power, for revenge. There was nothing more important than killing his brother for killing his entire family.

Kabuto pushes his glasses up as he says,"Wait here for a second. I'll let him know you're here."

"Hn."

The silver haired man walks away into a doorway and disappears. Sasuke absentmindedly looks around at the dark atmosphere with candles lit to bring some kind of light to the room.

Kabuto walks out into the hallway and says,"Come on in Sasuke."

The Uchiha walks in and sees Orochimaru sitting behind a table. The room was full of medical equipment everything from scalpels to the parts of human bodies.

The Ex-Sanin says,"So it seems you came to me at last for power, Uchiha."

Sasuke nods and says,"I just want power, more than Naruto and enough to destroy my brother."

Orochimaru smiles as he begins,

"I admit that in the past I've been nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a snake

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says,"Can you do what you promise? Can you really give me power?"

Kabuto gives a small laugh as he works on the medical table with some vials of fluid. Who did this kid think he was talking to?

Orochimaru fingers through a book as he goes,

"And I fortunately know a lot of jutsu

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the strong, revengeful and outcasts."

The young Uchiha wasn't sure if this man was talk or not but he did know that he needed power. This wasn't a matter of need or want, this was a definite answer.

The snake sees the gleam in Sasuke's eyes as he continues,

"Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be stronger

That one wants to rule the world

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed."

Sasuke says,"You've helped others?"

Kabuto puts a vial on the table Orochimaru sits behind as he says,"Of course, Lord Orochimaru helps those who request help that the villages just won't give them."

The said pale man stands up from his table and sings,

"Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cave

Crying, "Chakra, Orochimaru please!"

And I help them

Yes, I do."

Sasuke crosses his arms while saying,"What happens if someone doesn't give you what you want? What happens then?"

Kabuto couldn't help but think how smart this boy was, truly a prodigy. Most people wouldn't recognize the price aspect of such a trade with Orochimaru, most just get captivated by the power available to them.

Orochimaru puts one hand on the table as he goes,

"Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to suck the chakra from their soul

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a Sanin

To those poor unfortunate souls."

Sasuke says,"What's my price for getting power?"

"Simple, you help me execute my plans," Orochimaru says with a smile.

"And if I don't?"

Kabuto promptly locks the door and says,"You die here and now."

Sasuke nods and thinks about the trade off here. Power for helping with some petty plans. The power to kill Itachi in exchange for his will.

The Sanin notices the doubt in the young boy's eyes so he quickly continues,

"You'll have your looks!

Your pretty face!

And don't underestimate the importance of ninjutsu! Ha!"

Sasuke remains silent as Kabuto goes,

"The shinobi up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a guy who uses taijutsu is a bore

Yes, in Konoha it's much preferred

For wimps to go and claim the prize

And, after all, boy, what is idle prattle for?"

The Uchiha sees the truth in their words. Konoha was full of babbling idiots that idolized some will of fire. Why not help Orochimaru lay siege to that place if he so desires?

The snake sees the change in the boy's eyes and he knows he has own as he sings,

"Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True shinobi avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a enemy who's so strong

It's he who holds his tongue who gets the win.

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy man

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your body!"

Sasuke says,"But I still get to do what's on my own agenda, right?"

Kabuto nods and says,"Of course, Lord Orochimaru understands that you want to kill your brother, Itachi."

Orochimaru puts out a hand as he goes,

"You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad

But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and prove your loyalty!"

Sasuke shakes the Sanin's hand proving the new alliance between the two. Everything would now be set into motion. All according to plan.

Orochimaru finishes with an evil sneer,

"Kabuto, Akatsuki, now I've got him, boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul!"

XXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed it because I did. Orochimaru was just begging for this song as it is so much like him.

I got a review chock full of ideas and I loved them all! So next is Gaara with "God Save the Outcasts," from Hunchback of Notre Dame! Can't wait for that!

Leave a review with ideas of a simple "Good job," it makes me want to write faster!

Fav, Follow, and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

God Help the Shinobi

By: Gaara

The Kazekage looks out the window at the gathering shinobi forces. It was time for all the villages to get together to prepare to fight against that masked man. There just seemed to be so little time to prepare for such a battle that could last for a day to months. How could he be responsible for so many lives? Do they know how many people he himself has killed?

Gaara puts on hand on the window and begins,

"I don't know if You can hear me

Or if You're even there

I don't know if You would listen

To an murderer's prayer."

It was surprising the older and much wiser Kage gave him this position. To think they knew of his past and would openly trust him with these shinobi, a whole legion of them.

Gaara lets his fingers fall down the window as he turns away and continues,

"Yes, I know I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to You

Still I see Your face and wonder

Were You once an outcast too?"

Weren't all shinobi outcasts at some point in their life? Some more of an outcast than others like Naruto. Gaara had it hard as a child with everyone staying a large radius away in order to try and prevent death. In all honesty it didn't help as it only made the loneliness grow and the opportunity for Shukaku to take control much greater. Being so alone without anyone to confide in...no one to give love. Gaara picks up a book before glancing back out the window at the shinobi.

He slams the book back down and goes,

"God help the shinobi

Powerless from birth

Show them the mercy

They don't find on earth

God help my people

We look to You still

God help these shinobi

Or nobody will."

Down in the ranks of the shinobi a Mist ninja shouts,

"I fight for wealth."

Another Iwa ninja puts a fist in the air as he goes,

"I fight for fame."

Over in another group a Suna ninja smiles as he gloats,

"I fight for glory to shine on my name."

A Kumo shinobi beside him continues,

"I fight for love I can posess."

In another group of shinobi a Konoha ninja happily says,

"I fight for God and His angels to bless me."

Gaara could only guess why certain people were fighting in this war. Some probably thought they could gain fame or fortune, but the only thing to gain is loss and death through battle. He knew how it felt losing someone he loved, he knew how it felt to fight a battle that was impossible to win, and he knew how it was to die.

Why? Why were people so insulate? Gaara knew there was a reason and that was because people couldn't afford to think anything else. If shinobi knew they would die and didn't try, then the war would already be won by the enemy. There had to be something worth fighting for and people sought out the evils of the world in response.

The Kazekage stares down at the army before him as he goes on,

"I fight for nothing

I can get by

But I know so many

Less fortunate than I."

Gaara steps out onto the balcony and rests on the railing. His past had been rough and most would believe he had the worst life. Although he had heard stories of other shinobi that seemed to have an equal terrible past or even worse in comparison. There were shinobi that rose from the ashes of their past in order to find a greater understanding with other shinobi to make sure no one had to suffer such a life.

Gaara looks to the sky and finishes,

"Please help my people

The poor and downtrod

I thought we all were

The children of God

God help the shinobi

Children of God!"

The war would rage on shortly but Gaara would make sure he saved as many people as he could. Someone had to help, and it would be him.

XXXXXXXXX

Wow, that turned out better than I thought it would. Gaara really fits that song, don't you think?

Next is going to be a fun one, it will be Rock Lee and Might Guy with "Gaston," from Beauty and the Beast but it will be called "Might Guy," so expect good things XD

Anymore ideas as you guys come up with some good ones.

Fav, Follow, and Review! It inspires me to continue writing!

See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Might Guy

By: Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten

Team Guy was hard at practice for the Chunin Exams with Rock Lee practicing his kicks, Tenten throwing her weapons, and Neji practicing his Eight Trigrams Rotation. There was just one thing missing. Guy himself.

A twig snaps and all heads turn to see Might Guy looking down in the dumps. What happened to the normally hot blooded sensei?

Guy sighs and starts,

"Who does he think he is?

That shinobi has tangled with

the wrong man!

No one says "no" to Might Guy!"

Rock Lee rushes to his sensei's side and eagerly goes,

"Of course. Darn right!"

Guy shakes off his student and continues,

"Dismissed!

Rejected!

Publicly Humiliated!

Why, it's more than I can bear."

Neji and Tenten were utterly confused at what was happening before them. Honestly Rock Lee and Guy were the best yet worst team in history. They could be annoying but their hard headedness could help in a taxing situation.

Lee shrugs and says,

"More training?"

Guy shakes his head and goes,

"What for?

Nothing helps.

I'm disgraced."

The young pupil with the...odd eyes shakes his black bowl cut as he shouts,

"Who, you?

Never!

Might Guy, you've got to pull yourself together!"

Tenten crosses her arms and speaks up,

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Guy Sensei

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Guy

Even when doing a thousand laps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why."

Guy looks up before sitting down on a tree stump deep in thought. Honestly he just felt put out and not at all wanted. Kakashi turned down his request for a rival game, the Hokage told him no missions, he couldn't wear his favorite spandex! Oh what a woeful day!

Neji knew he would have to intervene to help solve this odd mood so he begins himself,

"No one's slick as Guy

No one's quick as Guy

No one's kick as incredibly strong as Gaston

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask Kumo, Kiri or Suna

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!"

Rock Lee puts one leg on a tree stump with one arm thrown in the air as he goes,

"No one's been like Guy

A taijutsu master like Guy

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Might Guy

As a specimen, yes, he's intimidating

My- what a guy, that Guy!"

All three of the kids continue together,

"Give five punches

Give twelve kicks

Might Guy is the best

And the rest are all drips!"

Guy looks up at his students with a bit of spark back in his eyes. His youth was being relit! Maybe things happen but he shouldn't be so upset about them!

Neji wasn't sure how well they could do by themselves so he decided to slip away while he could. There was one person would could truly lift Guy's spirits...

Rock Lee puts a hand on Guy's shoulder as he goes,

"No one fights like Guy

Douses lights like Guy

In a wrestling match nobody bites like Might Guy

For there's no one as burly and brawny

As you see he's got biceps to spare

Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

And ev'ry last inch of him's covered with spandex!"

Kakashi walks out of the trees going, despite how much he didn't want to,

"No one hits like Gaston

Matches wits like Gaston

In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston

He's especially good at giving advice

Ten points for Gaston!"

Guy hugs Kakashi and the Copy Ninja just stood there looking so uncomfortable. Anything to help his rival out...

This is what he needed! Things would all work out and he always has people to rely on to pull him along!

Might Guy steps on top of the tree stump and puffs out his chest as he begins again,

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge."

Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee all join in for one grand finale and start,

"No one throws like Might Guy

Makes those beauts like Guy

Then goes tromping around wearing weights like Might Guy!"

Guy nods and continues,

"I use green in all of my decorating!"

Everyone is joining in meanwhile in Konoha they could hear the far off noise of something...was it singing or someone dying?

All together for a last hurray they go,

"Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the shinobi next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down

And his name's

M-I-G-H-T-G-U-Y

M-I-G-H oh!"

Everyone stands on a tree stump or log and belt out,

"Might Guy!"

That day will be one to remember for a long time. Mostly because they couldn't forget Guy's reaction and the fact the village sent out a whole medical squadron thinking someone was dying.

XXXXXXXXX

Well if that didn't make you laugh once then you must be Sasuke and cold hearted XD just kidding. That was funny I hope!

Next will be "When Can I See You Again" from Wreck It Ralph and it should be soon because I had the lyrics done before this one lol

Anyway what are your thoughts?

Favorite Disney song you want me to do?

Naruto character you want to sing a song?

Leave a Review!

Fav, Follow, and Review

See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

I'll Never Leave You Again

By: Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke and Sakura

The war was over and it was time to celebrate. The most spacious park in Konoha was decorated with twinkling lights and music filled the air. People were dancing and laughing, their troubles were finally over! Among the people there were the Konoha 9 which would get congrats for their large efforts in the war.

Certain shinobi were clearly together or at least came together to the new holiday in Konoha. One of the first couples seen was Naruto and Hinata. Both were dancing together while blushing and smiling.

Naruto grabs one of her hands and begins,

"Switch on the sky and the stars

glow for you

Go see the villages 'cause they're all

so brand new."

Hinata laughs and continues where he left off,

"Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's on the way

It's just a matter of time, before we all find true peace

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny."

Naruto couldn't deny he felt something tonight. Was it love? Pure happiness? Was he hungry? No not that last one but the way Hinata was smiling it was the most beautiful thing he had every seen.

The blonde hero goes,

"It's been fun but I don't want to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and head on home

I gotta know, 'til then,

When can we do this again?"

Hinata didn't want this evening to end at all. She was free from the worry of seeing Naruto hurt or end up dead. Most importantly, she was dancing with the man she loved.

She pokes him on the shoulder and says,

"When can I see you again?"

Naruto nods and goes on,

"I'll never leave leave you again!"

Naruto wraps Hinata in a deep embrace and whispers into her ear,

"I gotta know, when can I see you again?"

Across the dance floor was Sai and Ino. They were dancing to the fast beat of the song while having a lot of fun. Mostly Ino because Sai had no idea how to dance so she had to try and help him. The laughter helped add to the already happy atmosphere in the air. Nothing would ruin this night so it seemed.

Sai shrugs and begins,

"Joined at the hip, yeah your squadron needs you

Life is a trip and it will try to mislead you."

The Yamanaka was surprised to see Sai express his emotions. He was getting better at it but she was still waiting for the moment he really smiled not the fake one he shows everyone.

Ino grabs Sai's hand and gestures to the Hokage monument as she goes,

"Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed

It's just a matter of time, before we find true love

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny."

Sai nods and thinks about how to express himself. He read a book that the best experiences are made by letting go and just having fun. He could give it a try...

He continues,

"It's been fun but I don't want to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and head on home

I gotta know, 'til then,

When can we do this again?"

Ino smiles as Sai pulls her into his arms and she goes,

"When can I see you again?"

Sai truly smiles and he could feel it just happen with some unknown feeling he never felt before. Was this happiness?

He continues on,

"When can we do this again?"

Ino smiles and shouts into the air,

"You've gotta know,

I'll never leave you again!"

On another corner of the dance floor was Shikamaru and Temari. Unlike the others they weren't dancing but had instead opted for sitting and watching the people go by.

Shikamaru looks over at Temari and grabs her hand while beginning,

"Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we unite the villages."

Temari was shocked by the action of the lazy guy. He wasn't one for this kind of thing and he was also the one who insisted they come to this festival. She didn't know that he was falling as hard for her as she was for him.

In response she continues,

"Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

So let me know before I say goodbye"

Shikamaru shrugs and says,

"When can I see you again?"

Temari grabs the lazy boy's hand and pulls him onto the dance as she goes,

"When can we do this again?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and continues,

"When can I see you again?"

Temari smirks and finishes,

"I'll never leave you again!"

On the edge of the festival grounds was Sasuke and Sakura. They were simply standing together and Sakura was swaying to the music.

Sasuke looks over at Sakura and sees the woman that would die for him not the old nag she was as a child. It was different...he would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything. All good things must come to an end though and Sasuke knew he had to go find himself and see the state of the world.

The Uchiha starts to turn and walk away as he goes,

"Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

So I guess this is it

Maybe I'll be back again."

Sakura calls out after him,

"When can I see you again?

Sasuke leads Sakura through a walk through the village to the main gates. It was so reminiscent to the past.

Sasuke calls over his shoulder,

"Maybe then..."

The Haruno sprints forward and grabs Sasuke's arm. She wouldn't bear to lose him again after getting so close. So many times he kept leaving and getting lost that she didn't want it to happen again!

Sasuke turns to face her as she puts her hands on her knees to regain her breath. He was shocked to see that she would chase him. He thought she wouldn't after the numerous times he left.

Sakura looks up at Sasuke and goes,

"Please don't leave me again."

XXXXXXXXX

Okay if that ending didn't invoke something then you are a robot. Well I thought it was decent and I managed to showcase most of the couples that got together after the war.

Next up will be "If I Never Knew You," from Pocahontas and the song was originally in the movie before they removed it and you should really look it up cause it is gorgeous. This song will be between Sakura and Sasuke in response to one review.

After that will be -gasp- is a Boruto and the next generation one! I have seen the movie on opening day, fabulous by the way, and expect some spoilers from that possibly but I haven't thought of a song yet so yeah!

Any character you want to sing?

Any song you want to be sung?

Leave a review!

Fav, Follow, and Review till next time!

See ya soon!


End file.
